1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc cartridge with a disc, such as a magnetic disc, optical disc, optical-magnetic disc or the like, as recording medium which is rotatably housed in the cartridge casing for recording thereon information by means of a disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of disc cartridges have been proposed and put into practical use in the field of data recording devices of disc type. The disc cartridge holds therein a data recording disc in such a way that the cartridge can be slipped into a disc player and played with the disc kept therein. Usually, during operation of the disc player, the disc in the cartridge rotates with its upper and lower surfaces kept away from the inner periphery of the cartridge for free rotation thereof. Holding the disc away from the inner periphery has been achieved by a disc drive unit of the disc player. This, on the other hand, means that while not in use, the disc is generally free to move within the cartridge thereby to freely contact or collide with the inner periphery of the cartridge. Collision against the inner periphery may cause damaging the recording surfaces of the disc resulting in "DISC ERROR" which might occur under operation of the disc player. Furthermore, the collision tends to create remarkable noise thereby giving the users uncomfortable feeling.